


Then Comes Marriage

by pterawaters



Series: 31 Day H50 Challenge 2016 [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polyamory, Triad Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after asking Steve and Catherine to pretend to be in a relationship with him for his family reunion, Danny has another question to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Comes Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this continuation of "Sometimes a Lie is the Best Thing" as part of my 31 Day H50 Challenge, for which I'm aiming to post a short piece or chapter each day of the month. ([My 31 day challenge on tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/tagged/ptera%27s-31-day-h50-challenge-2016/chrono)).
> 
> This fic was also written for [Triad Verse Week](http://triadverse.tumblr.com/post/140942307624/triadverse-triadverse-the-votes-are-in-and), Day 4: MMF ships. Triad Verse is an AU in which triads (relationships of three people) are normalized, rather than couples. You can read a FAQ about Triad Verse [here](http://triadverse.tumblr.com/post/86154454124/triad-verse-faq).
> 
> Enjoy!

Danny smooths down his tie as he looks over the table he's set. The candles are all lit, the places are set, the wine is breathing (whatever that means), and the food is keeping warm in the oven. The rings are secure in their boxes in Danny's pocket. Everything is a go.

He just has to wait for Steve and Catherine to get home. Danny bribed Chin and Kono into taking them out surfing so he could prepare dinner and everything, and they're due back any minute. Danny feels anxious enough waiting that chewing off his own arm might be less painful. He tries to go over the words he's going to use in order to distract himself, but he hates every one of them. 

Finally, the front door opens, so Danny scrambles to his feet. He rushes to meet Steve and Catherine, giving them a breathless, "Hi," when they see him.

Catherine, her hair stringy at the ends from the ocean water, holds out her arms. "Look at you, so dressed up! What's the occasion?"

"Dinner," Danny says, stepping into Catherine's embrace and kissing her. She's just the right height for kissing, unlike Steve, who joins them with a hand on Danny's back.

"Dinner, huh?" Steve asks, bending down to get a kiss from Danny as well. "Whatever it is, it smells good."

"Come. Sit," Danny insists, taking each of them in one of his hands and guiding them to the dining room. 

Steve laughs at the sight of the table. "Candles, Danny? Really?"

"I think they're romantic," Catherine says, leaning her head against Danny's shoulder. "This is so sweet, Danny! Thank you."

"Welcome," Danny says with a nervous smile. "Now, come on. Sit. Please."

Steve and Catherine both sit, watching Danny as he takes a couple steps back and sighs deeply. "Okay, now I'm gonna say something, and I just want you guys to listen, okay? No interrupting."

They both nod their assent, Steve saying, "Yeah, okay, Danny. What's–"

"I'll get to that," Danny says, waving off Steve's question. "First, I wanna say that this has been the best six months of my entire life, excepting the day Grace was born." Catherine nods her understanding, and Steve clenches his jaw. Shit. He's expecting the worst. "And these whole six months, I've been thinking a lot, mostly at the behest of many well-meaning family members. And what I've been thinking is that if this," Danny makes a circle with his hand to include all three of them, "turns out to be good – which it has – then the best thing to do would be to make it permanent."

Catherine grins, putting her hand to her mouth, and Steve's jaw loosens, his lips parting. 

It's now or never, so Danny takes a deep breath and kneels down on his weaker knee, taking the ring box out of his pocket. "Catherine Rollins and Steve McGarrett, I love you with all my heart. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Catherine gives a wet laugh and slides out of her chair, wrapping her arms around Danny. Danny kisses her slowly, to make sure she knows he means this. 

When Danny and Catherine break apart, Danny notices that Steve is still sitting in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest. Danny's heart drops like a stone.

"Steve?" Catherine asks warily. "Did you not…"

Steve shifts in his chair, raising one hand to scratch at his sideburn. "It's just I, uh…" He chuckles and licks his lips, before covering his eyes with his hand. "I put a deposit down last week on engagement rings." He uncovers his face and leans forward, smiling sheepishly. "They're supposed to be ready on Tuesday."

Danny let's out a startled laugh, and then another. "You mean I beat you to it?"

Catherine laughs against Danny's shoulder as Steve kneels down and gives Danny a kiss, taking the ring box from Danny's hand as he breaks away. 

"Yeah, babe. You beat me to it," Steve says, holding out the rings to better inspect them. "I suppose the ones you picked out are okay."

"So is that a yes?" Danny asks, pulling in both Catherine and Steve and dropping his other knee so he can get them even closer. 

"Yes, Danny," Catherine says, taking the diamond ring out of the box and grinning. "I love it, and I love you," she says, slipping it onto the ring finger of her left hand. Danny swells with pride a little when he sees how well it fits. 

"Yes," Steve says, taking out the rest of the rings (all three of them silver bands) and laying them on his palm. "You got a right hand ring for Catherine, too," he says, picking out the smallest of the rings and giving it to Catherine.

"Well, you guys never wore primer couple rings, so I figured it was overdue," Danny explains, taking the two rings from Steve's palm and holding out the larger one for Steve to slip onto his finger. Danny puts the last band onto his right hand. He smiles at his new fiancés. "You guys can take care of the wedding rings."

"Well, I already have two that will work," Steve says with a laugh, pushing himself up and offering his hands to both Danny and Catherine. Danny takes the help up gratefully. "I'll see what I can do about getting them to take back Catherine's ring."

"Now wait a minute, wait a minute," Catherine says, drawing both Steve and Danny close. "Maybe I should take a look at this other ring. Just to be sure I don't like it better than the one Danny gave me."

"You _just_ said you love it," Danny cries, playing up the betrayal of the situation. He has no doubts Catherine said it to spare Steve's feelings about getting his timing wrong. "But fine, go with Steve's ring if you want. It's probably gaudy and too big."

Catherine laughs as Steve insists, "It is _not_ too big!"

"Boys!" Catherine cries. "I demand food, and then engagement sex in that order."

"In that order, huh?" Steve says, swooping up Catherine into a dirty kiss. "Sure about that?"

Catherine smacks Steve gently away, saying, "Yes! I've been surfing all day. I'm starving to death!" She holds out her hand to Danny. "Danny! You have to feed me before I waste away!"

Danny laughs, taking Catherine's hand and kissing over her new ring. "As the lady wishes!"

Steve groans, but he's laughing too, and jumping when Catherine pinches his butt, and yeah. Danny can see this working out for a long, long time.


End file.
